Midnight Dare
by Alice Strife
Summary: "I DARE YOU TO GO OVER YOUR DORANBOLT'S HOUSE WEARING THE SEXIEST CAT OUTFIT ERZA HAS!" "I CHANGE IT TO TRUTH!" "NOPE! TOO LATE! YOU SAID DARE!" "No way! Erza!" "I don't make up the rules Wendy, you did say dare though. Now let me see, the sexist." "You guys are cruel!" "This is going to be so funny! You can't back down Wendy!" "Ugh, if he breaks up with me I'm killing you guys."


_Been a while since I've written one of these. Enjoy._

* * *

Someone was ringing the doorbell.

…

No, it must have been his- there was a sharp ringing echoing in his house.

Someone was indeed ringing the doorbell. Doranbolt's eyes cracked open and he spotted the moon high in the night sky outside of his window. It was late; how late Doranbolt didn't know, but he knew it was too late for anybody trying to reach him at this hour.

The doorbell rang again and Doranbolt groaned loudly in his bed. It seems his midnight guest was determined to see him tonight. He took a deep breath before teleporting to his front door, running a hand through his hair as he unlocked his door and opened it up.

There, standing in the dead of night under freezing temperatures, right outside of his doorstep was his little girlfriend. Well little wouldn't be the right word anymore, she had hit her growth spurt and looked more like a young lady now. Anyway she was standing right there in front of him, but that wasn't the strangest thing about all of this.

The strangest was the outfit she was in.

Snug tight black shorts hugging her waist, giving the perfect outline of her butt that his hands itched to squeeze. She was probably freezing wearing something like that, a pair of black fishnet stockings covering her legs with holes so big they weren't shielding her from the cold weather at all. Her shirt was a short v-neck, stopping right underneath her breasts and cupping them up, her neck cut so low it showed her breast line, her nipples perking from underneath the shirt probably freezing.

Doranbolt's took a deep breath and ran a hand down his mouth, his eyes darting up to the tight red collar she had around her neck before he finally met her face, her hair pulled in two cute ponytails with a pair of black cat ears on top of her head. Her cheeks was a beet red, her bottom lip swollen as she gnawed at it while she hugged herself, her knees pressing together.

"Wha-wha-wha-"

"The girls dared me too," Wendy chattered, fog coming out of her mouth as she spoke.

Doranbolt groaned again and rubbed the back of his neck, enjoying this view way too much. Did she walk here? This late at night? In nothing but this? As he tried to swallow he felt his throat tightened, his pajama pants feeling a little bit tighter at the moment.

"Doranbolt? Can I come in? Or are you going to have me stand out here wearing this?" Wendy asked.

"Uh-yeah, yeah, shit you're probably freezing, get in here." Doranbolt said getting out of the way.

Wendy stumbled a little as she walked in, her whole body cold like she just jumped into a river. Doranbolt closed the door and turned after her, following her as she walked inside and towards his kitchen. The clothes were distracting him too much that Doranbolt couldn't keep his eyes off of that perfect ass, licking his bottom lip as he recalled nights where he's abused it.

Wendy sat down on a dining room chair and looked over, fluttering her eyelashes a bit as she stared up at her boyfriend. Sex between them was nothing new, it's been a few months since they've taken that step in their relationship and boy did it feel great. They two of them have never cosplayed before though and Wendy frowned lightly to herself, not liking how he wasn't saying anything at all to her.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad-" Doranbolt cleared his voice, not liking how raw it sounded, "mad? No, yes, more worried actually for you to be wearing- wearing that so late-late, hmm."

Wendy raised her eyebrow a bit, "Doran?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Do you want me to go back home? Or maybe change my outfit so we can go to sleep? Or maybe, would you- maybe, want to have a little... fun?" She asked.

"God, I thought you'd never ask," Doranbolt sighed out teleporting over.

Their lips collided in a fierce heat and Wendy's eyes widened from the quickness of it all. His hands ran down her hips, touching cold as ice skin before finally squeezing that butt of hers. Wendy moaned as she leaned into him, one second she was sitting on a chair and the next they were lying on his bed.

"Doranbolt," Wendy moaned as he kissed down her neck.

"Fuck Wendy, you look so sexy right now. Did anyone else see you in this?" He asked nestling himself between her legs.

He kissed down her chest, sucking her nipple through her shirt having her arch her chest up as she moaned. He continued his kisses down, kneading her butt as her hands got tangled in his hair.

"Ah, the girls did- oh! I don't think- think- right ther- ah!" Wendy moaned out, biting her bottom lip.

Doranbolt ran his tongue down her stomach, running his hand up her knee. He leaned up a little and started playing with the holes in her stockings, biting her knee a little.

"I love you," he said.

Wendy down at him and smiled lightly, "I love you too Doran."

"I really want to fuck you senselessly right now, so excuse me for being so rough in a bit. First things first though, let's get rid of these." Doranbolt said reaching for her pants.

Wendy laughed as he pulled them down, barely pulling his pants off as well before he shoved himself in her. Wendy's laughter turned into a loud shrill and a moan as he pressed into her, his body leaning over her as his hips moved deeper and deeper against hers. Her eyelids fluttered close while her legs spread open and wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Cry out Wendy, let me hear you," Doranbolt panted kissing the side of her head.

"More, more Doran, more, more," she panted.

Doranbolt grunted as he grabbed a hold of his headboard to give himself some balance, moving his hips at a quicker pace. Wendy's lifted hers up to match his strides, each time feeling him go deeper and deeper, the feeling bubbling inside of her stomach growing more and more.

"Doranbolt, Doranbolt, Doran-ah!" She cried out.

"Shit, Wendy!" Doranbolt gasped out as he came.

The two of them were left panting, tears filling Wendy's eyes and overflowing while Doranbolt's hair stuck to his face all sweaty. Wendy mewed and moved around a little, shaking her hips as she got herself settled in.

"Hmm," she hummed delightful.

Doranbolt chuckled a little bit before leaning down, pressing their lips together. He kissed those already abused lips of hers before leaning up, taking her shirt off of her. Wendy shivered as the bare cold air against her skin, Doranbolt pressing his chest against hers as he leaned down and wrapped his mouth around her breast.

"Ow! Ow! Ah! Doranbolt, don't bite!" She whined out in a moan.

Doranbolt bit her hard, suckling her nipple as his hands pinched and abused the other. Wendy cried out making his member harden again just hearing her erotic voice. He released that one and went to the other, showing it the same kind of treatment.

"Meow."

"Huh?" Wendy asked, opening her tear stained eyes.

"I want you to meow, no more talking." Doranbolt said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Meow?" Wendy meowed, a little confused in their heat.

Doranbolt smirked and lifted his hand to her mouth, prying it open and sticking two fingers in there.

"Lick me."

Wendy closed her eyes and grabbed his hand, rolling her tongue around his fingers. Doranbolt groaned a little and pulled himself out of her, caressing her inner thighs as he watched. Her breath hitched up, her eyelids lowering as she stared at him.

"That's enough," he told her.

"Meow?" Wendy whispered, tilting her head as drool trailed down her lip.

Doranbolt wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her around. Wendy's eyes widened and before she could voice a reply, he stuck a finger into her ass. She gasped out and curled into a ball as he fingered her, when he felt like she was stretched enough entering a second finger before she started shivering.

"Meo- ah- ah- Nya, Doran-" her voice hitched up as he started scissoring her, her eyes widening as her legs straighten out.

Doranbolt chuckled lightly at her reaction and leaned down, nibbling on her earlobe.

"I'm about to fuck you up the ass Wendy," he whispered.

She meowed and shivered against him.

"Would you like that? Huh? Huh girl?" He asked licking her ear.

Wendy nodded and meowed again, Doranbolt grinning against her neck as he took his fingers out. Her cum covered them and he brought them to her lips, watching as she licked them clean.

"Now that's a good girl," he said patting her butt.

He rubbed her bottom, his hand dipping down and pressing inside of her again, having her gasp out. They really did not have enough fun like this before, not really. He chuckled as he positioned him, raising her hips a bit before pressing his tip in.

Wendy sniffed up and pressed her face against his pillow, biting into it as her hands clenched the sheets. She felt so tight, so warm, so wet, so good. Doranbolt growled as he started pushing himself deeper, her walls claiming up around him.

"It hurts," she mumbled.

Doranbolt shoved himself inside hard, Wendy gasping out loud.

"It hurts Doran, it hurts. Take it out, take it out," she whined shaking her head.

He ignored her pleases and grabbed onto her hips, shoving himself into again. Wendy cried out and started moaning as he continued his pace, her bottom slamming against his hips as he shoved into her recklessly. Her cries slowly turned into moans, her eyes closing sharply as she screamed out her orgasm. Doranbolt came seconds later, but he didn't let up.

"Doranbolt," she cried out.

"So good Wendy, so fucking good," Doranbolt grunted out pulling himself out of her.

He shoved himself in immediately after, having her yell out in screams while he laughed. He doesn't know how many times he took her this way, she was unable to keep her butt in the air though and slowly started leaning down. Doranbolt stared at her crumbled figure, her cheek pressed against the pillow, her hair array everywhere as tear slid down her cheeks, a bright red color, her eyes hazy, her lips open and breathing out heavy sighs as drool lingered down.

Doranbolt pulled himself out for real this time and laid down next to her, brushing her hair back as he kissed her lips. Wendy didn't respond, but she did meow lightly.

"Too rough?" He asked.

She shook her head, "it felt good."

Doranbolt grinned and rolled her on top of him, kissing the inside of her thighs. Wendy gasped out on top of him and tilted her head back, her legs feeling like jello. Her stomach started boiling again, no matter how exhausted she was right now she felt the want, the need for him.

"Doran," she whispered gasping lightly as he kissed her lower lips.

"Meow?" He teased taking the ears off her head.

He put them on his instead and gave her a cat like grin before pulling her up more, sitting her on top of his face as his tongue darted inside of her. Wendy gave out a long cry as he licked her inner walls, his tongue darting inside and out of her, tasting come dripping out of her. She was so cute, so adorable, so many years of sexually frustration and now Doranbolt could fuck her whenever he wanted to, make love to her whenever he wanted to. His hand wrapped around her legs, his fingers massaging her butt cheeks as he gave her a good cleaning.

"Doran, I'm about- about, ah-ah-ah-" she panted out.

Doranbolt didn't let up as her head tossed back as she came on his face. She fell back and laid between his legs while Doranbolt licked around his lips, lifting his hand up to wipe the cum he missed.

"This was fun." Wendy moaned out when she caught her breath.

"Was? This is still happening Wendy," Doranbolt said leaning up.

Wendy looked up at him with sparkling eyes, a small smile gracing her lips as she reached out for him.

"I'm exhausted though," she pouted.

"Why? I did all the work?" He asked pulling her on top of his lap, "if anything I get some service now. Come on, hop too it." He said holding himself up with his hands.

Wendy frowned and pouted more, leaning up as she looked down at his throbbing member, positioning herself over him. She eased into him gently, moaning out as she took him in inch by inch. Doranbolt watched with a wide grin, if he had a tail it would be wagging from joy right now.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed their lips together, slowly dragging her hips up. Doranbolt moaned as she grind back down, doing the same motion over and over again slowly.

"Fuck," he hissed biting her lip.

"Hmm? Too slow?" She whispered, grinding against him even slower.

"Nya," Doranbolt meowed licking her lips.

Wendy giggled as she lifted herself up and pressed into him, bouncing on him at a quick speed. Doranbolt's breath hitched in his voice and his eyes closed, his hands giving up on him as he fell back against the bed. He grabbed a hold of Wendy's hips and held them tightly, his fingers digging into her skin as he lifting his pelvis every time she came down on him.

She came and stopped completely, Doranbolt growled in frustration.

"Keep going, I'm not there yet," he said squeezing her.

"Tired," she panted out exhaustively, moving at a slow pace again.

"You're horrible Wendy," he sighed dropping his hands from her.

Wendy collapsed on top of him and snuggled into his check, kissing at his neck.

"Too tired," she said again.

"Well I'm still too hard." Doranbolt told her.

"Well then finish."

Doranbolt sighed and frowned, pouting at her. Wendy giggled as she pulled him out of her, her hands grasping his member firmly in her hands. He was wet from her cum, making it easier to stroke him. Doranbolt hummed in pleasure, pressing their lips together as she gave him a hand job. Wendy would always love it when they did this, kissed before he came. He would try to be so into her, ravish her mouth with his tongue before his breaths would hitch and his kisses would turn sloppy as he took in breathes.

He always made the cutest noises when he came.

"Give me a, hmm, minute," Doranbolt panted.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Wendy said licking her hand.

Doranbolt shook his head against the pillow as his eyes closed, "I'm about to rock your world after a quick nap. I'm thinking up against the wall this time."

"Sounds bad for my back."

"Trust me, you'll like this."

"If you say so." Wendy grinned pressing her hand against his temple.

She cast a small spell, Doranbolt's eyes widened as he looked down at her full of energy.

"I forgot you could do that; thank God. Come here you," He grinned wrapping his arms around her waist.

Wendy giggled as he lifted her up, his arms supporting her up as he walked over to the nearest clear wall. He slammed her back against it, pressing her against it as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Now stay just like that, and then I'll do this," he said shoving himself in.

Wendy banged her head against the wall as she moaned, wrapped her legs around him tighter to pull him closer. Doranbolt grinned as he fucked her against the wall, hearing her cries and pleas as he shoved himself deeper and deeper inside of her. Her back scrapped against the wall, she ignored everything though as she gave him sloppy kisses against his lips.

"Ah, ah- Ah!" She cried out against him.

Her legs were throbbing, come slipping down them making her feel at warm and wet. Doranbolt came a few thrusts after, resting his head against hers as they caught their breathes.

"Now that was fun," she said touching his cheeks.

"Told you," Doranbolt kissed her gently, "and it gets even better too the more we go at it."

"Hmm, would fucking against the ceiling be any fun? I rather like riding you," Wendy flashed a dragon grin at him.

Doranbolt raised an eyebrow and looked up, "can you actually do that?"

"I can look into it; I'm sure it's possible though with me being a sky dragon slayer and all."

"Hmm, that' will be interesting. Until then though, how about we switch positions? I rather like your face pressed against things as I screw you raw from the backside."

"You and me both Doran."

* * *

Wendy yawned out, lazily shoving some a spoonful of scrambled eggs into her mouth. She chewed slowly, blinking her eyes open as she swallowed.

"So?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sore all over," Wendy told her.

"Well worth it though, right?" Erza asked.

"I don't think you'll be wanting your cat ears back Erza; we kind of ruined them." Wendy said shoving another bite of eggs into her mouth.

"Ruined them? How? Did he rip them off or something?" Juvia asked.

Wendy blushed lightly and shook her eyes, her eyes darting over to where her boyfriend stood staring at the mission board for their next mission together. He turned around slightly and caught her eyes, grinning brightly as he licked his lips. Wendy felt her body heat up and darted her eyes away.

"I'm embarrassed and tired and I did your dare. You can be expecting me to replay it back next girl's sleepover." Wendy blushed brightly slamming her spoon on the table.

The girls around her laugh while she stood up, wincing as she did so.

"I'm going to rest in one of the beds upstairs." She told them before walking away.

They all still laughed, talking about how much fun they were having. Doranbolt's eyes followed Wendy as she walked up the stairs, his eyes specifically looking at her beautiful legs. He saw her finger calling him over and Doranbolt waited until she was out of sight before teleporting himself after her.

"This is all your fault," Wendy pouted tugging them into a closet.

"What's my fault?" Doranbolt grinned as he went in with her, watching her close and lock the door after them.

"I feel all horny; I have all this pent up sexual desire since you refused me so much when I was younger and now it's all coming out," she pouted deeper as she pounced on top of him.

Doranbolt laughed as he fell down, feeling her lips press against his neck as her fingers struggled to get his pants off.

"Well you weren't the only one Wendy, I feel just the same."

She saw his point as she saw how hard his member was as soon as she released him.

"But really? In the guild? Won't someone here us?" Doranbolt asked, but not really stopping her as she positioned herself on top of him.

"Don't scream out my name and we won't have a problem," Wendy grinned.

Doranbolt lifted an eyebrow and quickly turned them around, slamming her on the ground and holding her arms down as he hovered over her.

"Don't you mean that the other way around?" He asked.

"Whatever floats your boat, now hurry. I need you Doranbolt, please?" Wendy asked with the cutest expression on her face.

"God I love you," Doranbolt said kissing her.

"And I love you and your throbbing member as well," Wendy kissed him back.


End file.
